Friends or Rivals
by FireworksandGlitter
Summary: Nessie and Alice are excited about their much-waited-for New Year's party. But what happens when someone they both hate tries to ruin everything? All-human.


**DISCLAIMER: All characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. I just own this story I came up with. Hope you enjoy reading this.**

**Friends or Rivals**

**20****th**** December**

It was a fine winter morning. I walked to my school, feeling the chilly December wind brushing across my shivering frame. It was freezing, though I put on my favorite sweater. It was the last day of our finals before the much-waited-for winter vacation. I had studied hard for Biology, the one subject I was weak in. I hoped to do well.

The exam was over. The questions were really easy compared to those of other subjects. Maybe I had studied too hard. I walked out of the exam-hall with my best friend, Alice Brandon, and went down the corridor to get to our lockers. We were talking about the upcoming party the Brandons organized annually on New Year's Eve. I had volunteered to help with the arrangements, so I was the first to be on the guest-list. After much discussion, we said our goodbyes at the school-gate and I walked home. Dad was busy with his work at the hospital so he couldn't come pick me up, but this didn't bother me. I found the walk home pleasant. Though it was cold, I got a chance to look about my surroundings.

The party was in ten days, on the night of the 30th, and the whole of Forks was anxiously waiting for it. Like always, it had to be grand and I wanted to contribute as much as I possibly could. I had picked out every song I thought was suitable for a party. As I sat down with Aunt Rosalie in the living room, she reminded me I was in desperate need of a dress. I_ was _desperate. I didn't have the kind of dresses one wears to parties. I am not one to _go_ to parties. I am the kind of person who likes to sit down and read books in a quiet and comfortable environment. I realized I needed to go shopping. My mom and aunt promised to help.

As we looked through the thousands of dresses we had to choose from, Mom decided to go check out some shoes, while Aunt Rosalie wanted to see some handbags. So they left me as I continued with the dresses. It was _so_ confusing. I had no idea which one to pick. I just knew I wanted to look the best at the party.

I finally found one and it was perfect for me. It was white (my favorite color) and it ran down my body gracefully till just below my knees. It was then that I heard her calling out to me. I recognized her voice instantly. How could I not? I turned to face the girl at school I hated the most, Maria Jazlene.

I smiled at her in a manner of greeting. She smiled back as she made her way to me. There was something about her smile that made me want to leave the shop immediately. But I realized it was too late. She was by my side within mere seconds.

''Renesmee! How are you?'' she asked. I wanted to laugh out loud_. As if she cared_. ''It's been a while since we've met, hasn't it?'' I simply smiled and nodded. We see each other at school every day. We just pretend to not notice each other. That reminded me. _Why is she_ _talking to me now?_ Something wasn't right. I could feel it in my gut.

''So the party's this Sunday night. You're choosing your dress?'' _None of your business_! ''Yes. Yes I am. And you must be finished by now and heading to the beauty parlor?'' I inquired calmly, trying to give her the hint that I was in no mood of speaking to her. ''Well, yes I am, but I feel _so _sorry for you.'' That took me aback._ She feels sorry for me_! _Why_? _I didn't lose an arm, did I_? I must have had a puzzled expression on my face because Maria continued with a triumphant smirk once she knew she had my full attention. ''Alice called after school. She said the party's cancelled because of some faults on your part and she's flaming up at you.'' So that was why Maria wanted to talk to me. She had an opportunity and she took it. She broke my friendship with my best friend.

**23****rd**** December**

Three days later, I was sitting in my room reading J.K. Rowling's 'The Cuckoo's Calling '.Well, I _was_ trying to concentrate. My mind kept going back to the talk I had with Maria at the shop.

Maria had left me standing with a blank look on my face, my hand gripping the beautiful white dress I had planned to wear at the party. Mom and Aunt Rosalie had come walking round the corner, gossiping among themselves about who-knows-what. Holding up a pair of shiny pale blue shoes, Mom had smiled at me. But her smile had faltered the moment she sensed something was wrong. We had bought the dress and the shoes, anyway. And I had told them everything on the way home.

Mom still had her doubts. She just couldn't believe Alice could say something like that about me. Everyone knew that our families were close and I had known Alice since we were in kindergarten. I couldn't process this either. But there was a chance this was true. I mean, Maria was always waiting for a chance to rub things in my face.

The more I thought about this, the more confusing this became. I had to stop thinking about this before I went crazy. I walked to my window, leaving the book on my desk on the way. _Ah_!_ This is a perfect distraction_. The pale white snow fell gently, forming a blanket of white on the rooftops of my neighborhood. People were moving around for the preparation of their Christmas parties. That brought my attention to _our_ party. _When is it_? _OH_! _Tomorrow night_! _What am I doing__ here_?! _I need to go help_!

Just as I was about to open the door, my cellphone rang._ 'Must be Alice', _I thought as I flipped it open. The caller ID confirmed it was Alice who had called and her picture flashed across the screen. It was the third time she was calling that day and I really didn't know what to do. '_Should I answer the call_?' I asked myself. '_No_!' my enraged mind shouted at me. I could feel myself frowning, but then I heard a tiny voice at the back of my mind. '_I think you should. At least hear her out. You've already ignored her for three whole days. Maybe you don't wanna be her friend anymore, but don't make her your rival._' I softened at this and decided to answer the call, but to remain all-stern with her. Alice was calling me for the fourth time.

'Hello?' I kept my voice calm but stern, all the while struggling to do so because I felt like yelling at her. Her voice quivered on the other end of the line. 'Nessie? Hi. Why-'I cut her off. _Why the nickname_? 'It's Renesmee.' She took a few seconds to start talking. 'Renesmee. Why weren't you answering my calls? We need help with the decorations and then the catering-' I could not focus on what she was saying. _Decorations_? _Catering_?_ Was she playing around with me_?_ There was no party_! 'Why in the world are you asking me for help?! You blamed me for ruining everything! So why?' I yelled into the phone. There were two seconds of silence before Alice rushed through her words.'WHAT?!Blamed…ruining…you…party…' she paused for a brief second, then continued. 'Meet me at 'The Bench' area in the park. We need to have a serious talk.' The same little voice reminded me to act human by, at least, listening to her. 'Okay. Be there by 4. Sharp.'

I informed Mom about going to meet Alice before heading off to the park. It wasn't far, so a ride wasn't necessary. Mom agreed that I _did_ need to speak to Alice. We needed to clear up the confusion. As I entered the park, I prayed I would come out with a cool mind. I walked past 'The Flower' area and rounded the corner to get into 'The Bench' area. The place was just like the name given to it. There were benches on either side with an opening in the middle, probably for small children as their parents watched them play while reading a book.

Alice was already there. I just stood there, not knowing what to do. Opening my mouth could have proven dangerous for her, so I decided against it. She turned her head in my direction and a startled look crossed her face. Maybe it was because of my cold expression, which she knew I only gave to people I disliked. She walked to me and I could tell she was nervous. _Let's end this._

'Nes…Renesmee, what did you mean by 'You blamed me for ruining everything!' I didn't blame you for anything! From where did you get all this?!'She half-yelled into my ear. I opened my mouth but didn't know what to say. I shut it. It was then that the frozen wheels of my brain started turning. _What am I going to say to her? I have been a fool to think Alice would ever hurt me like that. It's pretty obvious that Maria has done this to separate us. Of course! Maria and Alice were good friends before I stepped into Forks High. Maria has hated me ever since. But that's not the point. __I __made the mistake by __actually __believing her! I should have known better._

'Well?' Alice pressed impatiently. 'I…Um…Alice I…Well actually…Maria…' I stammered. I couldn't say it, but knew she understood. 'Maria!' She exclaimed. 'She did this?! And you believed her?!' Then she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, trying to calm down. I had never felt so stupid in my life. I stood staring at her for a few minutes.

'Nessie. Do you really think I would go complain about you to her? If I had a problem I would tell you, wouldn't I? Okay. Let's just forget about this, whatever happened.' I never knew Alice could ever be this serious. _Maybe she wants to protect our friendship. I do, too. '_I'm so sorry. Alice. I'm so stupid. Mom told me to not lis-'

'I said forget about it! Didn't you get that you're already forgiven? Now. About the party. We still have lots to do. Care to help?'

It took me a moment to process the fact that Alice had really forgiven me. I could feel a small smile tugging at the corners of my lips as I simply stated, 'Why not?'

We did have a lot to do. First, we had to take care of our Christmas party. Mom was glad to have Alice help us. The party was fun with all our family and friends present for the celebration on Christmas Eve.

**25****th**** December**

We took a day off on Christmas Day to spend time with our families and just hung out with a couple of friends in the evening. I reached home smiling to myself then frowning, thinking about all the things we still had left to do for the New Year's party. I remembered talking to Alice about the guest-list. A feeling of triumph filled me as I remembered what Alice had told me. She was going to make sure she crossed-out Maria from the guest-list. That _sure_ made the both of us happy.

**English is not my first language. So, I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors. Please review.**


End file.
